


Georgie Denbrough, God of the Kenduskeag

by manycoloureddays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Rivers of London, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Georgie Denbrough becomes a minor local god, M/M, although knowledge of the series isn't necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: Georgie Denbrough, aged six, dies in Derry’s sewer system. Then he wakes up again.--or, the Kenduskeag hasn’t had a guardian since a demon clown from outer space landed in what would eventually become Derry and ate the last one. Not until Georgie dies.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Georgie Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Georgie Denbrough, God of the Kenduskeag

**Author's Note:**

> so this came to me in a rush yesterday and i wrote a tumblr post in about five minutes last night. i decided i liked it enough to polish it up and add a few extra bits and post it here instead. 
> 
> you don't have to have read the rivers of london book series to follow this story, all you need to know is that some geographical locations, including bodies of water, have spirits/gods/goddesses that are both guardians of the location and also its physical embodiment. (if you haven't read the rivers of london books, i highly recommend them!)

Georgie Denbrough, aged six, dies in Derry’s sewer system. Then he wakes up again.

The Kenduskeag hasn’t had a guardian since a demon clown from outer space landed in what would eventually become Derry and ate the last one. But now there are seven people nearby who have the power to finish off the clown, even if they don’t know it yet, and one of them loves Georgie more than anything else in the world. So Derry gets itself a guardian in the form of a six year old boy who just wants to go home.

He finds them after the rock war. The power of all seven of them, together, for the first time, draws him to them, like a shark to blood. There’s a certain power in their love for each other, in his love for this place now that it’s his. Bill begs him to come home, cries when he says he can’t. The water is his home, it’s the only thing keeping him alive. He’s a god, but he’s new, and the power in this town is being drained by something malevolent and much more powerful than a boy in a yellow raincoat and gumboots. 

Bill and his friends bring sacrifices to the water’s edge for Georgie until he’s strong enough to leave, if only for a short time. They’re the kind of sacrifices other gods might turn their noses up at, but work real magic on a kid: sugary drinks and the last slice of pizza and the comics he used to sneak into his big brother’s room to read. The protection he grants them grows with each devotion they lay at his feet. 

When Bill leaves Derry he goes down to the water to say goodbye. He promises to come home soon, promises to keep bringing sacrifices, but all gods know when false promises are being made even if they’re believed wholeheartedly. He cries, he screams, he storms off into the sewers, because he may be a god but he’s still a six year old boy who just wants to play with his big brother forever. But when Bill turns to leave, he runs up behind him and holds on tight. Whispers, “just promise me you’ll come back one day, Billy” and Bill says, “of course, of course. I’ll come back.” And then Georgie is alone in the water again.

The others leave too. One by one they leave him. He does not cry again like he did when Bill left, but he feels them go, feels them drift beyond his power, crossing rivers he has not met yet. One day, before they come home to him, he will reach out to their local gods and goddesses, even make a bargain with the Hudson, to ensure their protection. But now he pouts and stomps his feet and sits in the shallow water to talk with the frogs. 

Mike doesn’t leave though. Mike stays and Mike remembers and Mike keeps bringing him sugary drinks and the last slice of pizza, but he also brings big boy books and reads to Georgie and neither of them is alone for twenty seven years, even if that doesn’t stop them from being lonely. Georgie stays six, catching tadpoles and drawing pictures in the muddy banks of his creek and missing his big brother, sometimes so much he lets the town flood. Mike grows, he gets a job at the library and brings Georgie stories of the world beyond Derry that neither of them have seen and he misses his friends, sometimes so much he forgets he shouldn’t let Georgie flood the town. 

Then, one day, Mike comes to visit Georgie and he brings his usual sacrifices, but he brings special things too: a paper boat, Georgie’s favourite ice cream, and a photograph of a little river god surrounded by seven children, his very first acolytes.

“What do you need, Mikey?”

“I need you to grant them safe passage home. I need them to arrive safe and whole. I need them to answer my phone call.”

Georgie licks at the ice cream dripping down his hand, he sips his Coke, he nods.

“All seven of them will come home. No less whole because of the journey.”

“What does that mean?” Mike asks, but Georgie just smiles, because he may look like a six year old boy, excited to see his big brother for the first time in two decades, but he’s also a small god, and words don’t work the same for gods and humans.

Georgie has not ventured into the sewers since the clown started to wake. It’s not that he’s scared, because he’s not, he’s a big boy now and he’s brave, it’s just the clown bit off his arm and stole his life and maybe, just maybe, he just doesn’t like the way the dark makes him feel anymore. That changes when he feels someone dying. Not just someone, one of his. Then, Georgie gets mad.

Eddie is lying on the ground in It’s lair and there’s water underneath him. He’s wet with blood, but it’s the water he notices, because the water’s starting to move. It slips up his body in ways that defy gravity and it’s only then that he remembers what happened to little Georgie Denbrough after he died. And this may be It’s lair, but this is Georgie’s water, it’s where Georgie is strongest, and “fuck you demon clown, you think you get to just eat my people? They were my first acolytes, they were my friends and my brother and they are under my protection”. Georgie may be an immortal river god, but he’s also a six year old boy, and Eddie used to play toy cars with him and he always had a bandaid when Georgie skinned his knees chasing after the big boys, and it’s nothing to heal lungs and muscle and skin and bone when he’s been slowly, slowly healing this town for twenty seven years.

This time, when Bill leaves he takes Mike with him, but Georgie doesn’t scream and he doesn’t cry, because he may be six and he may be immortal, but Mike’s been reading him big boy books for years now and he likes to think he understands a little bit about the world. So when Bill comes to him holding Mike’s hand, Georgie just smiles. When Mike gives him a phone that’s been programmed with seven numbers and has a photo of a river god and his adult acolytes as the lock screen, Georgie says, “thank you.” And when Bill bends down to hug him and whispers, “I’ll see you soon, okay?” Georgie squeezes him back tighter and says, “race you to your car,” and beats him thoroughly because Bill parked by his creek, and he went and got old when Georgie wasn’t watching, and these are Georgie’s waterways, they know who’s boss.

**Author's Note:**

> please come and talk to me about this au!! as always i'm @manycoloureddays on tumblr & now i'm @bvrlybrks on twitter


End file.
